It is known to use packaging containers such as paperboard or cardboard boxes, cartons and trays for storing and transporting individually packaged products. A number of individually packaged products are placed in the packaging container, which is generally closed by means of an integral folded top closure or by means of a separate, removable lid for transport to a retail outlet. At the retail outlet the container package is opened to display the products and placed on a shelf without having to remove the individual products from the container.
Opening the packaging container may involve removal of the lid or, where the packaging container is closed by means of an integral folded top closure, at least a portion of the top and often part of a front wall of the container may be removed by tearing along a line of weakness. A wide range of products are stored and transported in this way, including: confectionery, snack foods, cereals, household goods, cosmetics and other personal care products, for example.
In order to display the products, it is desirable that they are positioned in the container in a generally upright condition. However, products which have a relatively small base are generally unstable in the packaging container and have a tendency to fall over or to slip down once a number of the products have been removed from the container. There have been attempts to solve this problem by modifying the base of the packaging container to support the individually packaged products or by coating the base with an anti-slip material. GB 2 240 321 A for example discloses a cardboard tray having a series of slits across the base of the tray connected by creases extending along the length of the tray. This gives the base a saw-tooth configuration along its length to provide support for products.
In an alternative arrangement, EP 0 940 345 A1 discloses an open top container having a number of flaps or tabs formed in opposing side wall regions. The flaps have prongs and are connected with the side wall along their upper edges by means of a fold line. The flaps align with in corresponding openings formed in side wall regions of a lid for the container. When the lid is lifted, the prongs engage in the apertures and are hinged upwardly to project into the tray to provide product dividers. The arrangement disclosed is complex to produce and assemble which results in increased manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the flaps do act to support the products in the container until the lid is removed.
There is a need, therefore, for an alternative packaging container which provides support for individually packaged products which overcomes, or at least mitigates one or more of the drawbacks of the known arrangements.
There is also a need for an alternative packaging container which provides support for individually packaged products which can be produced from a single blank of material.